


Doctor Who: Just not... that?

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back Pain, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Help from a Friend, Love, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Twelve - Clara, Twelve/Clara - Freeform, blow job's, maybe PWP, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Clara suffers from back pain all day long and wants nothing more than to finally leave the day behind.Her neighbour, who happens to find out about it at a meeting, offers her his help... And she would have expected everything, but just... not that.





	Doctor Who: Just not... that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader...
> 
> Another story from me. I still have some ideas for Doctor Who, which I really want to write down... And the worst thing is that always new ones come to it.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Just not... that?

London/England/Europe

2013

Clara, who successfully ran a pastry shop in London, was struggling with quite severe back pain throughout the day, making it hard for her to focus on work. However, as she was a control freak, according to her direct neighbour, she also acted as if she was fine with her customers.

Now, when she finally came home after work, the pain had become a little less, but still there, so that she walked slowly up the stairs... and ran into the arms of her neighbour, who was probably just was on the way down.

„Careful!“, He exclaimed, „you'd better watch who's coming to meet you on the way.“

Clara grimaced as his hands lay on her back, however they got there.

Normally, she would have enjoyed having him so close. She looked up at him, silver-gray hair, blue eyes, a few wrinkles on his face, which, by his age, was 55, not surprising... and the most attractive man she had ever seen. But now she had no thought about annoying that this great guy was as far from her as possible.

„Clara, is everything alright?“

Ghosts, did he have to emphasize her name in this way? She was glad he did not know how much she was attracted by that Scottish accent. It was probably better that way.

„I've had a backache all day, so could you let me go?“

He did, but his eyes remained anxiously on her before he took her hand and pulled her into his apartment.

There he made her a tea first and got a hot water bottle, which he pushed her a little later under the T-shirt, so that the pain could alleviate a little.

„Thanks, but you do not have to do that.“  
„Nonsense, I'm just worried that maybe it could get worse and then you are completely in bed with severe pain.“

She looked at him while she held the cup of tea in his hands, he smiled and that was just a mistake, because although he could sometimes be quite grumpy and did not like being hugged at all, he was something to her, well, more open and it was he who spoke to her first.

„Shall I make you something to eat?“  
„No hunger“, she mumbled, „the pain somehow keeps me from doing it.“

Suddenly he took the cup out of her hand and set it down on the table in front of the sofa. Then he asked her to sit down in front of him, so they both sat on the couch, however, lengthwise and he started to gently slide his hands over her T-shirt.

„What are you doing there?“  
„Give you a massage“, his voice was close to her ear, „but I think you should rather lie down for it... and of course take off your T-shirt, otherwise it will not work.“

Normally she would not do it, but at the moment she did not want anything more than getting rid of that damn pain. So she took off her T-shirt, gave it to him so that he could put it aside and lay down on her stomach.

„Say, if I'm a bit too rough, I do not do that everyday.“  
She only nodded as his hands began to slide gently over her shoulders. Clara closed her eyes with that feeling as he continued to massage down and finally arrive at the point where the pain was strongest.

„Slightly less pressure, please“, she told him, sliding his hands gently over her back. He came very close to her, so that it did not take long before he went over and began to breathe light kisses on her neck, which of course she also mitbekam and therefore turned his head to him.

„Is something like that actually part of it?“  
There was no answer from him, instead his hands now opened the clasp of her bra, which he threw off shortly after. His hands continued to ride over her back, but increasingly took the way to her front and finally covered her breasts, where he played with her nipples.

„Do you have any idea how much I'm wronging you? For years?“

He pressed against her body and she could feel his hardness through his pants. He pressed even closer to her.  
„I know you want it that way, you know that you dream of having me fuck you, right? You want to feel my hard cock in you, am I right?“

During these words, he had opened his pants, where he had to take his hands off her and thrown them, as well as his boxer shorts. Now he returned to his job of massaging her pain while rubbing his agitated member on her legs. Clara moaned as he spoiled her so much.

„Do it right, not just halfway“, she pleaded and reached for it with one hand to lead him to him. She was damned so ready for him and wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside.

Slowly he penetrated her, stopped halfway and then sank with a single jerk. She was so tight around his cock that it took his breath away. Moments later, he began to move inside her, making loud noises of pleasure.

„Oh, yes, deeper, harder, your cock feels so hot in me. I need you, all these years I needed you, Basil.“

His hands gripped her hips and he pushed her so hard that she had to bite the back to quench her cries a little.

„Come for me, my horny girl“, he begged, as she already broke up. He followed shortly thereafter and finally withdrew from her.

Clara was breathing heavily, she had expected some, but not that. And she was not enough. Quickly she turned on her back and pulled him down to a kiss, which he returned with a grin.

„If you think that's it, then you can forget that. Now I want you to put your dick in my mouth.“

„What about your back?“  
„It is better. Could we maybe go to your bedroom?“

Without further ado, he picked her up and carried her there to throw her in the middle of the bed. Grinning, he threw himself over her and kissed her wildly as her hand closed around him, gently rolling up and down.

„That's what I wanted since you moved in here“, he breathed, „since you smiled at me for the first time five years ago, either way, I was completely lost to you.“

„Basil... why did not you say something earlier?“

He looked at her, then lay down next to her and sighed.  
„Difference in age. I am so many years older than you, so I was afraid to tell you, after all you are young, beautiful and I am just an old man who has his best years behind me.“

She stroked his hair and smiled at him.  
„You could have said something, what would have happened? Do not you sometimes wonder why I still live here after all these years, even though I've been able to find a better place to live for a long time.“

He did not answer, instead he resolved her wish from earlier that she wanted him in her mouth. He moved up so that he was above her and she licked her lips in anticipation.

„When I look at it that way, I can not think you're old“, she said just before he pushed himself into her mouth and began her first with gentle sucking movements, her tongue revolving around the tip. However, he soon had to rest his hands on the wall because otherwise he would have lost all his grip.

„Oh, Clara, how good that would feel, I would not even have dreamed.“  
„Has nobody given you a blow job before?“  
„It was a long time ago, I was quite young and inexperienced at the time.“

Did that mean that he had been more or less abstemious for so long? She let go of him but used her hand to continue working on it.

„Does that mean you've never been in a relationship?“  
„I tried it a few times, but never felt what I felt with you all these years. The feeling that it breaks your heart when the thought dominates you, out there could be someone for you who is so much better than I could ever be.“

Now her hand dropped from him and she just lay down next to him. Her head on his chest, she looked up and grinned a little.  
„I think in the future you do not have to worry about choosing someone else. I've made my choice a long time ago and he looks damn good, more than I would ever have dreamed...“

Suddenly she sank down on him and he squinted in surprise as he felt her around her.  
„Does that hold your back?“  
„Yes. Oh, he's tall, that's very good“, he did not know if it should be a praise, but he still enjoys it.  
„You're also pretty tight, you know that.“

She nodded and then moved hard on him. Again and again she let herself fall on him, intensifying her movements until she was literally spotted by him.

„Oh, yes, you horny bitch, keep it up, let me feel how wonderful my cock feels in you.“

He sat upright now, so that they were opposite each other.  
„Feels good, does not it?“, He grabbed her and hugged her. Clara moaned at this very close contact and kissed him in the final minutes of their current union, when he finally broke into her.

„That was more than I expected“, she said shortly after, as she lay in his arms shortly after, her one hand resting on his chest.

„We could have done it much sooner.“  
He leaned over her and grinned widely before moving down. He took a deep breath as he gently brushed his tongue over it for the first time. He then pressed her harder, but waited until Clara put her hands to his head, giving him the signal to continue.  
His lips closed around her clit as he pushed his tongue gently into her. He loved leaving her so ignorant, not even giving her any clues as to what he was up to.

Clara gasped as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and then took them with them. He fingered her so hard that Clara felt she was breaking apart. Her screams grew louder and louder as he moved his fingers in and out. He was, in her eyes, in natural, someone who managed in a short time to bring her to an orgasm three times.

„Who said that he was old?“  
„I do not know what you mean“, he shrugged as he crawled back up to her, „but I have not had sex for years, so I'm probably willing to do it several times at night.“

Another time he pushed into her and Clara moaned lustfully. She had had younger guys who were so exhausted after the first round that they fell asleep and he was spoiling them here for the fourth time, but this time it was not hard, not wild, but gentle, loving.

He brushed her hair out of her forehead, smiled and kissed her once more, before putting his head in the crook of her neck.  
„I love you, you have no idea how much I love you.“

She could not answer him, not now that her whole being was focused on that moment. Moaning, he broke into her and then collapsed, still holding her in his arms.

„Exhausted“, she asked him.  
„Not for a long time, I just want to recharge my batteries. How is your back?“  
„The pain is gone, thanks. But if I'd known that's what I was expecting, I might have gone home a bit earlier today.“

He laughed as he tapped a finger on her nose.  
„You're a control freak, Clara. Before you go, all the others have to be gone first.“  
„I'm not a control freak, I just do not like it when things are still unresolved in the evening.“

He leaned toward her.  
„Do you want to either control me? So in sex?“  
She looked at him questioningly, but then understood what he meant.  
„I think there is something guaranteed to be found“, she grinned only and was looking forward to the next few years with him.

The End


End file.
